Tanda
by Sandararaa
Summary: "Argghh Jungkook Hyunggg mati saja kau."-KTH [Seri 'Complete'-wp/OneShoot/BTS FANFICTION/JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG/KOOKV/RnR ]


**Tanda**

 **Summary:** **"Argghh** **Jungkook Hyunggg~ mati saja kau."-KTH**

 **Jungkook x Taehyung**

 **BTS Fanfiction| Yaoi | BoyxBoy | KookV | Typo| Gaje |Amburadul**

 **Di sini Jungkook ku buat lebih tua dari Taehyung ya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin tak ingin ikut, Tae?" seorang namja-sebut saja Jimin, Park Jimin-melontar pertanyaan pada namja yang tengah berjalan disampingnya dan tengah ia rangkul.

"Hm, kalian saja yang pergi. Lagipula, ada tugas yang harus segera kuselesaikan."

"Ah~ tugas essay dari Kim-ssaem?" timpal Minjae. Taehyung mengangguk lesu. Taehyung memang cukup mahir di segala bidang mata pelajaran yang lain, tapi untuk sastra inggris? Taehyung kewalahan jika boleh jujur.

Drrtdrrt

Langkah Taehyung berhenti ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Panggilan masuk.

'Kookie-hyung calling'

Taehyung lantas segera mengangkatnya-"Bukankah hyung sudah berpesan padamu untuk segera menghubungi hyung jika sudah pulang, Tae?"-dan pertanyaan pertama itulah yang Jungkook lontarkan padanya.

"Darimana hyung tahu aku sudah keluar kelas?"

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah dan mendapati Jungkook yang sudah berdiri bersandar di samping mobilnya sembari melambai ringan ke arahnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan smirk evilnya itu hingga membuat gadis-gadis disekolahnya jejeritan. Taehyung memutuskan sambungan kesal.

Bukan apa-apa, Taehyung hanya terlalu sayang pada telinganya yang bahkan hampir tuli, karena kerasnya teriakan gadis-gadis centil di sekolahnya karena ulah Jungkook. Aihh~ bukan karena cemburu kan, Tae?

Setelah berpamitan dengan Jimin dan Minjae, Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook dengan raut wajah kesal yang begitu kentara, tapi justru terlihat menggemaskan bagi Jungkook.

"Sudah kubilang tak perlu menjemput kan, hyung? Lagipula bukankah hyung sibuk?"

"Pekerjaanku tak terlalu banyak? Dan apa salahnya jika menjemput kekasih sendiri, Hm?" Jungkook berujar lembut sembari menggasak rambut dark brown Taehyung begitu sayang. "Ada apa? Kau tak suka kujemput?" Jungkook kembali bertanya khawatir saat mendapati Taehyung yang tiba-tiba diam. "Tidak, bukan begitu, hyung." Taehyung mencicit pelan, dan Jungkook masih menunggu.

"Ah sudahlah, aku lupa."

Tak ingin berdebat, Taehyung memilih segera masuk ke dalam mobil dengan langkah menghentak lucu diikuti Jungkook yang malah tersenyum tipis saat melihatnya.

"Tadi ibumu menghubungiku, katanya ponselmu sulit sekali dihubungi." buka Jungkook memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ponselku tertinggal."

Jungkook mendelik. Alasan tak masuk akal macam apa itu?

"Jangan bercanda. Dan kau bawa ponsel."

"Tidak jadi tertinggal kalau begitu." ralat Taehyung santai, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Hubungi ibu kembali setelah sampai rumah, sepertinya ibu sangat khawatir."

"Hm." Gumam Taehyung seadanya.

Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung sesaat ketika menyadari gelagat aneh kekasihnya yang tak biasa. "Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak." berarti iya.

"Kau marah."

"Aku tak marah. Kenapa aku harus marah?"

Jungkook menghembuskan napas berat, "Baiklah kau tak marah. Jadi, bisa cerita dengan hyung kenapa kau kesal?"

"Siapa yang kesal?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya lelah dan aku tak marah ataupun kesal, hyung." sebenarnya bohong. Taehyung hanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui jika sebenarnya...ia cemburu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian sore tadi, Jungkook sama sekali belum melihat Taehyung dalam pandangannya. Sesaat setelah mereka sampai dirumahpun, Taehyung segera bergegas masuk tanpa berkata apapun padanya dan menuju kamarnya begitu saja. Dan hal itu, benar-benar berhasil membuat hatinya tak tenang dan gelisah.

Karena itu Jungkook memutuskan mendatangi kamar Taehyung setelah ia menutup laptopnya.

Jungkook langsung masuk begitu saja saat menyadari pintu kamar Taehyung yang tidak dikunci, lantas mendekat saat mendapati Taehyung yang masih terjaga, dan duduk di depan meja belajarnya padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Tae, belum tidur?"

"Tugasku belum selesai hyung." Taehyung menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada selembar kertas di depannya.

"Sangat sulit?" Jungkook kembali bertanya setelah ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang Taehyung.

"Hm."

"Sudah menghubungi ibu?"

"Hm."

"Apa yang ibu katakan?"

"Hanya memberitahu jika ayah dan ibu akan pulang seminggu lagi."

"Jadi, kau akan kembali kerumahmu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak bisa selalu merepotkanmu kan hyung?"

Jungkook terlihat menghembuskan napas berat.

"Tae, siapa yang merangkulmu siang tadi di sekolah?"

"Siapa?"

"Namja pendek dan bantet." olok Jungkook.

"Jimin."

"Jadi itu namanya?" Jungkook mengangguk, "Baiklah, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Dia temanku hyung, astaga. Dan tolong jangan mengoloknya bantet."

"Kau membelanya?"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. Ia pusing karena tugasnya yang belum selesai dan Jungkook malah semakin menambah perkara dengannya dengan merecokinya. "Hyung tolong diamlah, dan berhenti menggangguku." kata Taehyung setengah memohon, kemudian kembali menekuni tugasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur kalau begitu."

Taehyung kembali menoleh dengan gerak cepat, dan malah mendapati Jungkook yang tengah bersiap menggelar selimut di tempat tidurnya. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja tidur, apalagi?"

"Siapa suruh hyung boleh tidur di kamarku?"

Taehyung berdiri dan dengan tergesa menghampiri Jungkook. "Keluar dari kamarku dan tidur di kamarmu sendiri, hyung." jawab Taehyung sembari menarik Jungkook dengan lengan kurusnya. Bukannya berhasil, malah ia yang tertarik.

"H-hyung, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Taehyung terbata dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah.

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung, masih dengan posisinya yang duduk dipinggiran ranjang dan Taehyung yang berdiri. Jungkook menempatkan wajahnya di perut Taehyung, melingkarkan lengan kokohnya memeluk pinggang Taehyung begitu erat dan posesif, sementara Taehyung hanya berdiri diam, lebih tepatnya tak sanggup bergerak.

"Diamlah sebentar dan berhenti mengomeliku, Tae." Taehyung tertegun mendengar suara lirih Jungkook, dan entah kenapa malah membuat Taehyung jadi merasa bersalah sendiri karenanya.

"Maaf, jika hyung tanpa sengaja membuatmu kesal, Tae."

Taehyung menunduk, hanya untuk mendapati Jungkook yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Taehyung.

"Hyung, maaf. Apa aku terlalu kekanakan?"

Jungkook sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya hanya untuk sekedar melihat wajah Taehyung, "Kenapa bicara seperti itu?"

"Hyung tahu? Banyak gadis di sekolahku yang menanyakan tentang hyung padaku. Menitipkan banyak surat dan juga hadiah untukmu, meski aku tak penah memberikannya padamu." jeda sejenak, "itulah kenapa aku melarang hyung untuk mengantar atau menjemputku ke sekolah. Karena aku tak suka mereka melihatmu, hyung. Cukup aku saja."

Jungkook sedikit terkejut saat mendengar penuturan Taehyung yang terlontar begitu jelas di telingannya, "Jadi, hal itu yang mengganggumu?"

Taehyung mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan.

"Apa aku salah karena terlalu menyukaimu, hyung?"

Sreett~

Jungkook menarik tengkuk Taehyung dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir merah Taehyung hingga meninggalkan semu merah di wajah Taehyung. Manis sekali.

"Tidak, tetaplah seperti ini. Menjadi seorang Kim Taehyung yang sangat menyukai Jeon Jungkook. Dan tetap tinggal disisiku." setelah itu Jungkook kembali memeluk tubuh Taehyung.

Setelah itu, secara perlahan namun pasti wajah Taehyung telah dihiasi senyum lebarnya seperti biasa, "Kau tak bisa menarik ucapanmu, hyung. Jangan menyesal, karena aku akan terus menempelimu."

"Tidak akan."

"Aku akan menempel padamu seperti permen karet." tambah Taehyung sembari menyisir lembut surai hitam Jungkook dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Jungkook terkekeh samar, "Tak masalah. Aku suka."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dari belakang dengan sebuah selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka berdua. Taehyung duduk bersandar di dada bidang Jungkook dengan nyaman sementara punggung Jungkook bertumpu pada tembok dibelakangnya.

Jungkook bangun lebih dulu, sedangkan Taehyung masih tertidur begitu lelap dalam dekapannya.

"Gawat, aku membiarkannya tidur sebelum tugasnya selesai." lirih Jungkook sembari memperhatikan wajah Taehyung yang menurutnya terlihat berkali lipat lebih manis dan menggemaskan saat tidur.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung." bisik Jungkook begitu lembut. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat diperpotongan leher Taehyung dan memberinya sebuah gigitan disana. Cukup kuat, hingga berhasil membuat Taehyung sedikit terusik.

"Hyung." perlahan Taehyung bangun.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Jungkook dengan senyum begitu lembut.

"Apa aku ketiduran semalam?" Taehyung kembali bertanya sembari mengucek kedua matanya. Imut sekali.

"Ya, begitulah." timpal Jungkook santai.

1 detik

2 detik, Taehyung teringat sesuatu.

3 detik, dan Taehyung reflek melompat keluar dari pelukan nyaman jungkook sembari berteriak heboh, "TUGAS BAHASA INGGRISKU." dan berlari kearah meja belajarnya hanya untuk melihat lembaran tugasnya yang masih bersih, belum tertulis apapun selain judul, itupun hanya dua kata.

"Berjuanglah, Tae." Semangat Jungkook tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Jangan pernah kembali ke kamarku." Bentak Taehyung tak main-main sembari melotot horor kearah Jungkook dan malah dihadiahi kekehan menyebalkan dari kekasihnya itu. Untung Taehyung cinta, kalau tidak? Mati kau Kook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" Jimin bertanya sembari membuka pintu lokernya.

"Hancur." Jawab Taehyung ringkas sementara Jimin hanya tertawa kurang ajar disampingnya.

Pelajaran pertama mereka baru saja selesai dan pelajaran kedua mereka adalah renang. Itulah kenapa mereka berdiri di depan loker mereka masing-masing untuk ganti baju.

"Pantas saja wajahmu kusut begitu."

Taehyung mulai melepas dasinya setelah menggantung blezernya di loker, kemudian melepas kancing seragamnya satu persatu, "Kau mau kutendang?"

"Aku kan hanya bercanda, ya ampun galak sekali." Jimin menepuk pundak Taehyung main-main-"HWAAA."-sebelum digantikan dengan suara teriakan keras Jimin setelahnya, hingga membuat beberapa orang yang berganti baju serentak melihat kearahnya kecuali Taehyung yang sama sekali tak terlihat terganggu-mencoba tak peduli, lebih tepatnya-dan tetap pada kegiatannya berganti baju.

"Ada apa, Jim?" tanya Jisoo penasaran.

"Tidak, tidak! Bukan apa-apa! Maaf!" Jawab Jimin gelagapan, namun cukup membuat semua orang kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Yak Tae, jujur padaku." kali ini Jimin menatap Taehyung serius.

Dengan santai Taehyung menjawab sembari memakai celana pendeknya. "Soal apa?"

"Kau dan Jungkook hyung sudah baikan?"

"Kami tak pernah bertengkar."

"Jadi, apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?" Sementara Jimin masih tetap mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Kami tak melakukan apapun."

"Kalau kalian tak melakukan apapun, kau takkan datang ke sekolah dengan bekas itu." kali ini Jimin bicara lebih keras, sembari menunjuk leher Taehyung, tepat setelah Taehyung memakai kaosnya.

Taehyung mengeryit tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Demi tuhan, ada kissmark di lehermu. Kau tak sadar?"

"Bicara apa sih kau ini?" Taehyung menjawab sembari berjalan ke arah kaca kecil yang kebetulan ada di ruang ganti-"Kissmark ap-ASTAGA." dan terkejut dengan kedua mata melotot tak percaya, saat mendapati sebuah tanda yang terpampang dengan jelas di lehernya.

"Sudah sadar sekarang?"

"Yakk sejak kapan ini berada disini." Taehyung reflek mendekat ke arah kaca, karena siapa tahu ia salah lihat, namun naasnya malah semakin terlihat jelas saat ia mendekat. "Kenapa kau tak segera memberitahuku?" sekarang gantian Taehyung yang berteriak heboh. Untung semua orang sudah keluar.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?"

"Hishh~ si mesum itu." Taehyung bahkan masih sempat mengolok Jungkook di tengah kebingungannya.

Benar-benar, bagaimana ia menutupi ini nantinya? Tak mungkin ia memakai turtleneck di cuaca sepanas ini kan? Yang ada ia disangka gila.

"Argghh Jungkook Hyunggg~ mati saja kau." teriaknya frustasi.

End

Sampai jumpa di KookV story selanjutnya

review? Terimakasih..

With Love,

Sandararaa


End file.
